The Cats
by Chibi-destiny
Summary: Relena's getting married, but who are these mysterious female bodyguards? revised Ch.2
1. The Arrival

The Cats  
  
Rated: PG  
  
By Chibi-Destiny  
  
Author Note: This is my first fanfic so please  
Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or anything   
associated with it. Please don't sue. All you  
would get is a few anime posters and the debts   
from my college loans.  
  
Meaning: "Talking" , *Thinking*  
  
Part one: The Arrival  
  
  
Black gloved hands move quickly over the  
white keys of the computer. A Cat lays on top of  
the computer screen where pictures of a young woman  
flash on the screen. "Haha! She never knows the  
trouble she has gotten into until it is to late!  
Haha!" Says a male voice. "Thanks to my cats."  
He reaches out to rubs the cat under the chin. "My   
plan is ready!"  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
The long braid pulls tight. "Ouch, that hurt,  
Heero!" Says Duo.  
  
Quatre looks hard at his fun loving friend as he   
thanks Heero. "I'm going to ask you again. Do  
you promise not to play any tricks for the rest  
of the day, and next two days?"  
  
Duo rubs the back of his head and then puts his   
hands behind his back.  
  
"Hands" Heero demands.  
  
"Ok, Ok!" Duo nearly shouts. Then he crosses his   
arms and mumbles "I promise not to play any tricks   
on Relena." He looks up at the Mansion they have   
just arrived at. "So this is the place where Relena   
Peacecraft grew up?"  
  
"Yes. Since her adopted father died, her adopted   
mother has lived here by herself. Or with only her   
hired servants for company." supplies Quatre. "Of   
course Relena visits her whenever she can."  
  
"Where did he get all the information?" Duo mumbles   
to Trowa.   
  
Trowa only shrugs. Trowa looks over at his blonde   
best friend. *I wonder if he is nervous. I'm glad   
he decided to make the next step. I can't wait to   
see her....*  
  
"Its hard to believe that Relena is getting married."   
Says Duo, leading the others up the stairs. "Can you,   
Heero?"  
  
"Hn" Heero answers.  
  
"I mean she had that crush on you for so long" Duo   
says, turning to Heero with a mischievous grin.   
Heero stares at him until Duo turns back around.   
"What is the guy's name again?" he stops, looking to   
Quatre for the answer.  
  
"Jonah Moorer. He's son of some famous politician   
here on Earth. They met through his father. Plus he   
works for the Preventers, so Noin and Zechs know and   
like him" Quatre looks at Wufei. "Wufei, you know him   
too, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. He's too silly for his own good." Wufei walks  
past the others and knocks on the door. They hear a   
girl's voice from the other side of the door. To   
their surprise it is Catherine who answers the door.  
  
  
"Catherine, you beat us here" says Trowa. He looks   
over at Quatre to see if his friend is equally   
surprised.  
  
The boys walk in to the hall. "Yes, I left earlier   
then I thought I would" She says as she hugs him.   
She in turn hug each of the boys, including Wufei.   
The last person she gets to is Quatre.  
  
Trowa watches his sister and his best friend. *Why won't they show their feelings?* He thinks. *They're both in for a shock. And Quatre thinks he is taking a   
risk. I know both my sister and best friend. It's not   
going to be a risk.*  
  
They follow Catherine down the hall to the living room   
where the female guests are gathered. All the women   
look up as the boys enter the room. Relena smiles at   
them.   
  
"I'm so glad you could make it!" she greets them. The   
former pilots instantly notice that there are five   
girls in the room that they have never met. "Let me   
introduce to you my personal bodyguards" Startled,   
Trowa realizes that he knows one of the girls, after all.  
  
*Bodyguards?!?* All five boys think at the same time.  
  
"Women bodyguards?" Wufei says just loud enough for the   
other boys to hear. "Why they are weak!" *And they   
look younger then us gundam pilots.*  
  
Even though he said it very quietly four of the five   
girls jump up at Wufei's words.  
  
Relena looks at the girls with a confused look that   
quickly disappears, and then calmly puts a hand on the   
closest girl's shoulder. The girl has jet black hair   
that fall half way down her back and cold blue eyes.   
She pushes Relena's hand away. The girl has on all   
black. Black leather pants that do what only leather   
pants can do, and she still has on her jacket. The way   
she stand screams that she is the one in control.   
"This is the leader of the group, Abel, and these are   
her team and sisters" she waves her hand around at the   
other four girls. "The one next to Sally at the sofa   
is Tara." Tara's curly red hair lands below her   
shoulders and on her pretty face is a flirty smile.   
She wears a gray tank top and a short blue skirt.  
  
"At the computer," Relena continue. "is Lynn."  
Technically, Lynn isn't at the computer, but rather in   
front of it. Her gray eyes takes in every move the   
boys make. She has her long blue hair pulled back into   
a ponytail away from her face. It falls to her waist.   
  
Her brown knee length skirt has a slit in to make leg   
movement easier. The white short sleeved shirt lands a   
little below the waistline.  
  
"Next to Noin is..."  
  
"Louren" Trowa says. Everyone turns to look at him.  
  
"Hello Trowa. I never expected to see you again" says   
a girl with short red hair that make her look like a   
boy at first glance. It doesn't help that she likes to   
wear jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"And I you." Trowa answer. *I see that the cold side   
is back.*  
  
"How do you know this girl?" asks Catherine. Twora can   
see she is ready to act her role as his big sister.  
  
"That time, about a year ago, when you went on the trip   
with Amelia. Louren was the one that came in to take   
up the time. We were hoping that she would stay on   
but she left the day before you got back."  
  
  
"What is she good at?" Catherine asks.  
  
"A few things. Like disappearing." Trowa looks right   
at Louren. She stares back and says nothing. Everyone   
can feel the tension between the two.  
  
Relena's voice breaks thought the thick silence. "And   
between Mariemaia and Lady Une is Jillian. Technically   
she is not one of my bodyguard since she never applied   
for the job."  
  
*This girl with her white hair and green eyes looks   
both like a cat and like a child. Wufei thinks, She   
looks very much like a child with her hair framing her   
face and falling down her back.*  
  
Jillian wears an ankle length skirt. She smiles at   
Wufei as she, then says "So you believe women are weak   
and men are strong? Hmmm I guess we are weak." She   
looks at the others girls who choose at the moment her   
eyes land on them to sit down. Relena gives Jillian a   
confused look.  
  
*I wonder,* thinks Wufei, *did she stay seated because   
she feels that she is weak, or because she is stronger   
than the others?*  
  
"Relena," say Abel "should someone show these men to   
their rooms?"  
  
"Oh yes." Relena answers, still wondering what just   
happened.  
  
"I'll show them to where their rooms are" says Catherine.  
  
As they walk down the hall to the stairs Relena calls   
after them "There is a masked ball tonight in the   
garden, please come."  
  
Catherine looks at Quatre "How did your sister get her   
to agree to all this?" she asks him.  
  
"Well, Amelia.. She" Quatre laughed when he notices   
that everyone is waiting for his answer. "She mentioned   
that the Winner family would be happy to pay for it."  
  
  
***End Chapter 1***  
  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
Well? What did you think? Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought about the fic, and how I can improve it, maybe. I've already written four more chapters, which I'll post once I figure out if anybody's interested in reading them. If not, I'll probably post them anyway 'cause my roommate/editor is pushy.  
  
Thanks!   
~Chibi-Destiny  
Chibi_Destiny@yahoo.com  



	2. The Mask Ball

The Cats  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Author notes: Sorry it took so long to upload this part, but I  
have been busy. Please read and review! Thank you to the   
people who have reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or anything   
associated with it. Please don't sue. All you  
would get is a few anime posters and the debts   
from my college loans.  
  
Meaning: "talking" *thinking* ----- flash back-----  
  
Part 2: The Mask Ball  
  
A white cat hops on to the top of a computer desk. "It's almost time   
to send my cats a message." say a male voice to the cat. A black glove   
rubs over the cat's back.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Four young look at each other and then turn in union to the fifth  
one "Quatre, who idea was this?" Asks Duo "I'm The God of Death! Not   
them..or you!!" he points at the others and at Quatre. "Besides black   
IS MY COLOR!" He looks again at his friends dresses in black clothing   
and black hooded capes that gave them appearance of Hollywood's Angel   
of Death. Their white masks that cover their whole face only add to  
the effect. The only different in their appearance is their height.  
  
"Amelia, that who! Didn't you wonder why she called all of you to get   
you clothes sizes." The other four nod realizing the reason for the   
strange phone call that happen several months before. *At the time   
I did think it was odd but then again I realize that it was Amelia on the   
other end of the line.* Trowa thinks. *Quatre's older sister by a year   
is weird. Not that any of us are going to tell him that. No, No he has   
become to protective of his family since his father's death.*  
  
They walk though the double door that lead to the gardens. *I wonder   
where she is.* Quatre thinks   
  
Trowa seeing his best friend moving around looking for someone, pushes   
him toward the crowd in the gardens. "Go find her." He watches Quatre   
walk though the other guests.  
  
"So he has built up his nerves?" asks Heero right next to Trowa who just   
nods.  
  
"There they are." says Wufei. They all turn to see the five girls with   
Relena and her future husband. Jillian sits to the left of Relena while   
the others stand in a circle around her.   
  
"Something not right with that team." says Trowa  
  
"Hn" Say Heero  
  
"There more to this then what meets the eye." say Wufei.  
  
"Why bodyguards in the first place?" ask Duo. The other three nods  
  
"She started to get terrorist letters about two years ago after the   
war ended." says a voice from behind them. All the pilots have been   
though to much to jump at the unexpected statement. They turn to see   
Zechs watching his little sister. "She decided to get bodyguards after   
it had continue for a year. I knew nothing until she ask, my wife, Noin   
to run a background check on those five girls."  
  
Duo looks at Zechs with a confuse expression on his face as the others nod   
in understanding. "She your wife and you still call her Noin?"  
  
Zechs smiles "Some habits are hard to break." They watch Relena dismiss   
the girls. None of the girls looking to happy about it. Relena then joins a   
group of girls, leaving Jonah behind.  
  
"So what did the background tests say about them?" asks Trowa. He watches   
Louren walk away from the group.  
  
"Louren, the only one, Noin could find anything on and that was that she worked   
at the same circus as you and your sister." says Zechs  
  
"So you're saying the others don't exist." say Wufei. "That they have no record."  
  
"No not even a birth certificate." answer Zechs "Not under the names they gave  
Relena."  
  
"She still hired them?" say Duo.  
  
"Yes, she said that two out of the five of you didn't have a record either  
so it not a bad thing."  
  
"She trust to much" say Wufei  
  
"Hn" say Heero  
  
"She does have her bad moments. She is protected and that is what matter"  
Say Zechs  
  
"You know something" say Heero  
  
"Yes, you are to calm." say Duo "We're talking about your little sister  
and it sound like you don't trust those girls yet..."  
  
"I have already said something to her and she won't listen." Zechs says as  
he started to walk to Relena. "There's just one more day before her wedding   
I'm not going to ruin it for her" he put on a smile and goes to Relena.  
  
"I'm going to go find Quatre" say Trowa. He walks away. The others   
also go their own way. Heero and Duo end up on different sides of   
the dance area. Wufei decides to walk the gardens.  
  
A few minutes later Trowa walks around a wall cover with Ivy and walks  
right into Louren who wearing a blue formal gown and a white half mask.  
For a second they both just stand together recovering from the shock of   
walking into each other. She recover first and steps back. The whole  
time she does not look at him. Quickly she turns and starts to walk away.  
"Why did you leave without saying good-bye to me?" he asks her back. If  
she didn't know that she had bumped into Trowa she know now, her steps   
slow down but she continues to walk away. He rushs to her and turn her  
around by grabbing her arm. "Why." Trowa asks then starts to have a   
flashback of when he met her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I found an act to replace Catherine's while she is away." said the ring   
master. "The girl is very good at the high wire, but she is young and of   
course very pretty. So she is bound to have trouble find her here. I   
would like you, Trowa, to make sure trouble does not find her."  
  
"How old is she?" He asked  
  
"She's fourteen. She's in the main tent, practicing." said the   
ringmaster  
  
Trowa, getting the hint, walked to the main tent. He only planned to meet   
the girl so that he could know who to keep a eye on. When he was near the   
tent's entrance he hears males' voices that he didn't recognize. From   
what they were saying Trowa believed that trouble had already found the   
girl, who he realized he had no name for since the ringmaster never told   
him her name. Trowa walked in. The man who was watching the entrance   
attacked him. Trowa kicked him with enough force that the man was knock   
out of breath to the ground. Since the plan was just to have fun with one   
of the circus girl and not get in a fight with anyone he stay where he   
landed. The other guy seeing his buddy on the ground looked at the girl   
and said "Well sweetheart looks like your bodyguard is here."  
  
She answered with "I don't need a bodyguard." She then kicked him on   
the side of his head and face. Making him fall and leaving him with   
a bloody lip. The man seeing that he is out number and out skilled   
rushed to help his buddy up and to get out of there. The girl turn   
to Twora "I'm Louren"  
  
*Yes she is pretty, with that long red hair.*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"You cut your hair." Trowa whisper.   
  
"Which one would you like to know?" she asks "Why I cut my hair or why I   
didn't say good-bye to you?" She trys to pull out of his grip.  
  
"The second one." he answer  
  
"I'm not ready to be tie myself down to just one guy expertly you Trowa."   
She again try to pull her arm away, this time with success. He had loosen   
he grip at her cruel words. He lets her walk away. *I still can't   
believe you are the one who made me care again.* He thinks. While Trowa   
was having his flashback, his sister..  
  
"You're a wonderful dancer" Catherine says to the dark angel.  
  
"Thank you" he whispers in a low voice.  
  
"Now please tell me who you are." she says  
  
"I'll ruin the fun if I do." he whispers again in the same voice.  
  
She smiles *By that statement I would think that it is Duo but why would  
he flirt with me? I don't think this is the God of Death. Oh no I have   
good idea who this is.* "But you know who I am since my costume doesn't   
hide me very well. Half a mask and formal gown is not much of a costume   
compared to your." She says "So can I have a peck?" Again she smile,   
pretty sure the answer would be no. Her gown is light yellow and her  
mask is white.   
  
"Not yet." he answer They finish dancing and walk over to the   
refreshment. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks her.  
  
She smiles "No, I don't have much of a chance to talk to other   
people outside of the circus."  
  
"But you like someone?" he asks  
  
"No..." She looks at the punch he hands her and slowly take a sip. "I   
love someone, who is one of my best friends and come to visits me when   
ever he can. But I believe he is clue less as far as knowing my feeling   
for him. Imagine he will never get around to asking me on a date must   
least asking me to marry him."  
  
The young man turns to her and say "Then marry me?"  
  
"I thought you never asks..." She smile "Quatre"  
  
"How did you" he removes he hood and mask "know it was me?"  
  
"I would know you anywhere" She looks him in the eyes. "By the   
way the answer is yes."  
  
"Yes? But you just said that you loved someone?"   
  
"Like I said clue less." She laughs right before he kiss her.  
  
This is what Trowa finds when he finally finds Quatre. "She must have   
said yes." Trowa says. The couple slit apart at his voice. His starts   
to laugh at that.  
  
Hearing trowa's happy laugh Catherine moves back into Quatre embrace with  
her back against him and his arms around her. "You knew?" She watches   
Trowa's hooded head nod. "Are you the one who got him to take the   
chance?" Again he nods.  
  
"You knew she says yes?" asks Quatre  
  
Trowa nods once more  
  
While Quatre was working on proposing, Heero was being drag on to the   
dance floor. Tara hold on to Heero's hand in a strong grip. He is still   
wondering how she got a hold of his hand. "I would like to dance" she says   
"and since you are the cutest guy here" she say before Heero could  
tell her to pick someone else. So he give her the death look. She ignore  
the look and say "I would like to dance with you." Tara's gown is a   
green formal.  
  
*Not another Relena.* He thinks *Not another girl with a crush on me!*   
  
"I bet we make a cute couple." At that moment the lights over the dance   
floor starts to blink and microphones the band is using turn off.   
  
The first thought that enter Heero's mind when he heard the rock music   
being to play is *Duo!*  
  
"Right on time" she says. She smiles at him and brushes her curly hair   
out of her face. "Time for some fun" She starts to dance to the beat of   
the music.  
  
*No, not another Relena.* He thinks *Worse a female version of Duo!*   
Heero just stands still not moving a inch. He watches her dance.  
  
She grabs his hands and ignore his you're dead look. "Come on move with  
the music" she says. Still he doesn't moves an inch. "Learn to have some   
fun, Heero"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh, you want to know how I know your name and who you are?" she asks  
  
He just nods  
  
"Once you guys left, Relena realize she forgot to tell us who you were."   
She answer "She told us all your names and with the help of the others we   
learn a little about all of you too. I remember names very well, unlike   
some of my sisters. I also remember your cold stare" She notice that he   
still had not move and the song is almost over. *Why am I disappoint.*   
she thinks. *Did I really think he would dance with me. Even if I gotten  
him on the dance floor.* She starts to walk away and then turn back   
around. *No I'm going to dance and have fun.*  
  
Herro trys to walk away when the song ended. "One more dance"   
say Tara "and I promise I'll leave you alone" *For the rest of   
tonight* she thinks.   
  
*I'll put up with one more dance if she leave me alone.* Herro thinks.  
Heero's thoughts growl since the microphone are now fix the band again   
plays slow music. He dance with one of his hand holding her and the  
other hand at her waist.  
  
"Come on relax" she says her arms start to move around his neck. He pulls   
them back to where they were and give her a death glare. She pays   
attention to it this time. "You're ok at slow dancing." She says  
  
"Mhahahaha, good trick wishes I thought of it" Duo says. He watches Heero  
dance with Tara. *I don't believe it. He's dancing. Well barely Maybe   
he hoping she tell him something. Not a bad idea. Wonder if any of the   
other are around.* He looks to the other side of the dance area. *Well   
what do we have here.* He walk across the area with a mischief grin on   
his face.  
  
*What does she think she is doing! We have a job to do!* Thinks Abel.   
She also watches the dancers. She is dressed in a black formal gown and   
black half mask. Her eyes move pass the couple to see another angel of   
death walking toward her. *The fool! I don't have time for this!*  
  
Duo see her face change. *Why is it that the leaders lets themselves have the least fun?* Duo ask himself. *Now what is her name? Lynn? No.   
Tara? No. Jillian? No. Abel? Yes this is it. Named after the first man to   
spill blood. Interesting. Wonder if Abel will dance with the God of   
Death.* "Good evening, my lady" he says once he is in front of her.  
  
"My Lady?" She asks. *What this feeling?* she thinks *Do I like him   
calling me my lady?* "Are you a lord or knight?" She throw her black   
hair over her shoulder  
  
"Either, my Lady." Duo answers. "I'm the God of Death."  
  
"Look more like the Angel of Death to me." She says.  
  
"I'm not an angel." he says "One of my friend looks like he could be an   
angel, but I could never pass as an angel." Duo removes his hood and   
mask.  
  
*It's that fool of a trickier. Sound as bad as Tara.* she thinks. *I   
remember what Relena and the others said about him.*  
  
Duo smiles. "Would you like to dance?" he asks her  
  
She is about to answer when she see something that make her forget about   
Duo. She run away from him. "Huh?" he says then see the same thing and   
also starts to run.  
  
A few minutes earlier farther in the gardening. Wufei hears someone say   
"Where are they? I know I saw Louren go this way" Wufei walks over to  
see who is talking. *It's Jillian. She must be looking for the rest of   
her group.* he thinks. *Why is her hand on her head like that?*  
  
"I can't take this much longer" She says. "Where are they?"  
  
*She talking to herself. Not a good sign.* he thinks.  
  
She see him. She open her mouth to say something, but she grab her head   
and fall to her knees.  
  
"Weak" he says  
  
She give him a look that rival Heero's before she pass-out.  
  
*Is the pain that bad?* Wufei thinks as he pick her up. She begins to   
wake up not long after he pick her up. "To... she whisper "Her..." she   
say a few second later.  
  
*She not making any sense.* he thinks. She open her eyes. *Her eyes,   
they look as if there is no life behind them. No though.* He swallow at   
his next thought. *No soul. Is the pain that unbearable that her soul   
almost leave her body.* They are at the edge of the dance area. Wufei   
hears running feet but he can't make himself look away from the soulless  
eyes.  
  
"Give her to me." Says Abel  
  
"No." Wufei finds himself saying.  
  
"I'm going to take her to her room." Abel says "so give her to me."   
  
"I'm take her to her room. says Wufei. He looks up at Abel. He see the   
concern in her eyes. *She worried about her sister.* He thinks. "Just   
show me the way." *Why is she hesitating? She more nervous then concern. Nerves about what?* he thinks  
  
"Wufei, what happen?" ask Duo.   
  
"She pass-out from a headaches." Wufei says.  
  
"That much pain?" asks Duo.  
  
Tara run up to Wufei. Heero follow her at a walk. "Give her to me." say   
Tara.  
  
"No, so will someone show me the way to her room."  
  
Tara looks at Abel "Headaches?" Tara asks her leader. Abel just nods.   
*Maybe if we don't show him the way he'll give her to us.* Thinks Tara.  
"Don't worry we'll take good care of her."  
  
The three boys look at each other. All seem to be thinking the same   
thing. *Why are they nervous?*  
  
"I have already said no two times. No!" He turns to go to the house.   
"If you don't show me the way, I'll just take her to my room." This got   
them moving.  
  
*Forget that idea.* thinks Tara.  
  
"Tara stay with these two" say Abel. I'll show him the way."  
  
  
****Author note****  
What did you think? Good or bad? Please tell me what you think.  
If there is any edit mistakes, I'm sorry. My editer went home for   
the weekend. Please review! Sorry for writing OOC it just how it   
worked out.  
~Chibi-destiny  
Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com  
  
  



	3. Memories

The Cats  
  
By Chibi-destiny  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Meaning: "talking", *thinking*, ---flash back---  
  
Author notes: There is still some ooc. Thank you   
to the people who have review! Please keep  
reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or anything   
associated with it. Please don't sue. All you  
would get is a few anime posters and the debts   
from my college loans.  
  
Part 3: Memories  
  
  
Abel walks into the bedroom followed by Wufei carrying   
Jillian, who is still trying to talk.  
  
"Do you have any idea what she is trying to say?" he asks  
  
"No idea." Abel says. She pulls back the covers.  
  
*Why do I have the feeling that she is lying?* he thinks   
*She is still nervous.* He lays Jillian on the bed and   
covers her with the sheets. "Is there something we can   
give her for the pain?" he asks  
  
"Why are you concern? You most likely think she is weak."  
says Abel. Wufei gives her the death glare he learned   
from Heero. "No, nothing" she answer "We have tried   
everything to help our baby sister, nothing helps."   
she looks at Jillian with tender eyes. Then looks at   
Wefei, the soft look gone. *Just leave the room so I   
can let her write it down. Then the pain will go away.  
If I don't he could...*  
  
Her walkie-talkie beep and comes on ending her train of thoughts.   
"Abel?" comes Relena's voice. Abel removes the walkie-talkie   
from her small dress purse.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have a small problem here." say Relena in her calm voice.  
  
"I also have one here, Jillian's sick."  
  
"Is she having another headaches?" Asks Relena concern   
showing in her voice.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Is there someone else with her?"  
  
"Yes" Abel anwser, not wishing to tell who was there.  
  
"I need your help here" Relena says. "Louren has gotten  
herself drunk and won't let anyone near her. Since   
you're the oldest I thought maybe you could help her"  
  
"Nani?" she says *Lauren must be really upset about   
something if she even touches a drink must less get   
drunk.* she thinks. She turns around to see Wufei   
handing Jillian a notebook and pen that he had   
found on the floor.   
  
"Maybe she can write down what she wants to say." he   
says when he notice her watching him.  
  
Abel opens her mouth to say something when Relena voice   
come again "Please Abel." Abel walks out the door   
listening to where she could find Louren. I hope he   
doesn't pay attention to what she writes down. she   
thinks.  
  
Wufei pays very close attention to what Jillian is   
write down.   
  
555 Little John Avenue   
  
Life comes back to her eyes. She looks at what she   
wrote. Pictures flash though her head. She searches   
for the door to the bathroom. She has just one   
problem after she finds it. Wufei is in her way.   
"Move!" she says. She pushes him aside and jumps   
out of the bed.  
  
Wufei watches her run to the bathroom. *It good   
to see life back in her eyes but now she is losing   
her dinner. Weak girl.* He thinks.  
  
  
  
  
Abel finds Louren where Relena says she would be.   
*She is drunk! I wonder what she's so upset about.  
I see that Tara also heard about this.* Tara stand   
in front of Louren who stands in a fighting position.  
  
"Louren, let me help you." says Tara.   
  
"Need some help?" asks Lynn who walks up behind Abel.   
Abel just nods and with her hand tells Lynn to stand   
to Lauren's right. The three surround Louren, it look   
like a fight with three against one. Only the girls  
have no wish to fight Louren but it might end up that   
way.  
  
"Ok girls ready?" says Abel. They tense their muscles   
and get ready for anything Louren might throw their way.   
"Go" They jump at Louren. It takes all three of them   
to get the fighting girl into the house and to her   
bedroom.   
  
They are lucky none of the Gundam pilots saw them.   
Duo would be laughing his tail off and the rests   
would be shock in his own way because the girls   
don't look very professional at the moment.  
  
The three girls didn't stop in the bedroom.   
They throw Louren still with her clothes on   
into a cold shower.   
  
After a few minutes "I think she has cool   
down enough for me to handle." says Lynn  
  
"Ok, Well I'm going to go see Jillian. If   
you need any help holler" says Tara.  
  
"I'm going there too." says Abel.  
  
They left but not before they hear "Lynn   
get me out of this shower, Now!" A sting of curse   
words that follow them out the door.  
  
  
  
Jillian walks out of the bathroom. "Why are you   
here?" she asks Wufei coldly  
  
"You pass-out." he answer. "I'm the one who saw you."  
  
"Where are Abel, Lynn, Tara, and Louren?" she asks,   
again her voice is cold.   
  
"In the garden, Louren seems to have gotten drunk"   
he say. *Weak.* he thinks.  
  
Jillian only response is her eyes get wider.  
  
*I guess Louren getting drunk is a very rare thing.*  
he thinks. He takes the notebook off the bed.   
"What so importance about this address?" he asks  
  
"Where did you get that?" again her eyes get wide.  
  
"You wrote it down." he answers.  
  
"While I had that headaches?" she asks.  
  
"Yes, it must have importance if you remember it   
while in so much pain."  
  
In a emotionless voice she say "My parents were   
murdered there. That is were we lived."  
  
Coldness ran up and down Wufei's back. "Your and   
your sisters' parents were murdered?"  
  
"No just mine. We not really sisters in that sense."  
  
Again what she said bother him. "How old were   
you?" he asks  
  
"Four or Five years old" she answers.  
  
"You're about 15 now?"  
  
She nods  
  
"How can you remember something like that after that   
long of time?" he shakes the notebook.  
  
"Oh there are ways to help a child remember." she says  
  
The way she said everything in a monotone made Wufei asks,  
"You were there? You witness that?"  
  
Again she just nods.  
  
He stare at her.  
  
"Shocked aren't you? she asks "I knew you would not   
understand."  
  
*Should I tell her? Of course I'll leave out the part   
about being a Gundam pilot. I'll just tell about   
my wife and how I became a warrior. About how I was   
a "soldier" in the war.* "I understand more then   
you know." *or ever know.*  
  
Abel and Tara walks into the room a few second after   
Wufei finishes a short version of his story. "I'll   
leave so your sisters can visit you." he says.  
  
Lynn looks at her best friend shaking under the cold   
water. You should have known better." Lynn says "You   
are going to have one of Jillian's headaches tomorrow."   
Lynn pulls Louren out of the shower and throw her on   
to a chair that for some reason is in the room.   
"That for cursing at me."   
  
"I forgot how strong you are since you are the brain   
of the group and always sitting at the computer."   
  
"Why?" Lynn asks as she turn off the water.  
  
"That seem to be a favorite question to asks me today."   
answers Louren.   
  
Lynn turns to her friend. "Why?"  
  
"Why do I think that you...." says Louren  
  
"No, I want to know the reason why you..."   
  
"Do you really have to asks?!?" Louren stand   
up and nearly fall on her face. Lynn catches her.  
  
"Him?" says Lynn  
  
"Can you help me to the bed?" asks Louren.  
  
"That him?" Lynn lets Louren lean against her.   
"The guy with the bang covering one of his eyes?   
You got drunk because he is here?"  
  
"Yes, no well yes." Louren say. She sit on the bed.   
"Yes that is Trowa. No, well not really." She looks at   
Lynn  
  
"That the Trowa you meet at the circus and then had to leave."  
Lynn says more then asks. ""What do you mean by 'no well not   
really?'"  
  
"I didn't drink because he is here. I said something to him   
to pushes him away from me. So he would stop asking why."   
She answers. "You understand don't you?"  
  
"Yes I understand. Try to sleep. We have a job to do tomorrow.   
I'll bring you some strong coffee in the morning."  
  
Louren trys to sleep and her body beg her to let it sleep, but   
her mind is full of thoughts. *No wonder, Lynn finds it hard   
to believe that the Trowa she meet earlier is the same one I   
told her about and once in a while still talked about. While   
I told her about him I made him seem caring and not so silent.   
Maybe I did get to know a little bit better then the other people   
at the circus but... Haha he saved my life and since then I  
was with him so I could pay him back. haha*   
  
*I was on the high wire. It was about my third performance.*   
Her mind wonder back.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Louren is getting ready to perform. She walks out onto the wire.   
*The wire feel funny tonight.* she thinks. *Ok that far enough.*   
She does a back bend so she can walk on her hands. *Are my feet   
slipping?* She asks. Her hands touch the wire. Her stomach  
turns. *The wire...is greased! Ok hold on to the wire. If I   
throw my legs over I won't risk my feet slipping anymore and out   
from under me!* Grabbing tightly to the wire she bring her legs   
over. *Just put your foot there and the other go ... NO!*   
Her second foot slips making her loose the blance that she has.   
She screams as the goes to the right of the wire. *I got to hold on.   
I still have a grip on the wire. I can make it to the platform and  
pull myself up.* She swing herself to the platform. Men start to   
climb the ladder to the platform. She put her hand on the platform.   
*My hands are covered with grease! There no way to get a grip so   
I can pull myself up. I can't throw my legs up. There no way I  
can get them over the platform.* A man make it to the top.   
  
"Here take my hand." he says She takes his hand with one hand but   
since her hands are grease up it starts to slip. She grab with the   
other hand but it does not help. Realizing the he can't hold her   
for long, the man starts to pull her up. But it's to late, her   
hands slips. She has no where to go but down, and right into Trowa's   
arms.  
  
"She looks at him trying to catches her breath that she lost while   
screaming. "Thank you." She swallow. "I can walk." He puts her   
down but her legs fall out from under her. Trowa takes her back   
into his arms.  
  
"What happen?" he asks.  
  
*This is the longest sentence he has said to me.* she thinks.   
"The wire is greased. she answers.  
  
He nods. As they pass the ring master Trowa rubs some of the   
grease from Louren's hand into the ring master's hand. The older  
man couldn't hide his shock.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Louren covers her face with a pillow and growls into it.   
*Stop thinking about him! They never did find out who   
did that and I never did pay Trowa back for saving my life.   
During the time I spent with him I got to know him, become   
his friend (where he called me his friend) and then I left   
without saying good-bye. I have no choice! Stop thinking  
about him! If he knew he would wish he never called you   
his friend! I said stop thinking about him.* Louren rolls  
over to put her face back into the pillow and growl.  
  
  
  
****Author's notes****  
Tell what do you think so far? Are you just reading it for   
the plot? Is it well written or not? What can I do to   
impove it? Please tell me what you think! In an email  
or in a review! So please review!  
~Chibi-destiny  
Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com  
  



	4. 

The Cats  
  
By Chibi-destiny (chibi_destiny@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or anything associated with it. So please   
don't sue me. You'll only get a few anime posters and college debts.   
  
Author's note: Please remember this is my first fanfic. There is some OOC.  
Please read and Review!  
  
Part 4: Match Maker  
  
The next morning all the girls with the exception of Abel, Jillian, and Louren,  
are congratulating and telling Catherine how lucky she is to have Quatre and to   
be getting married. The ones crowded around Catherine have this dreamy look in   
their eyes. The mood in the room changes somewhat when Heero, Duo, Quatre,and   
Wufei enter the main room.  
  
"Good morning" says Quatre. Then he catches Catherine who ran into his arms.   
He give her a kiss that is follow by a few sighs and soft aaahhh. He also get   
three different looks from his fellow pilots. A confuse look from Duo, a I   
can't believe my eyes look from Wufei and a blank emotionless look from Heero.  
  
"Did we miss something?" ask Duo.  
  
"Nani, you have not heard?" asks Tara "They are engaged!"  
  
"Hn" says Heero  
  
"Nani?" says Wufei  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, Quatre?" asks Duo.  
  
"I was going to tell you this morning, but she beat me to it." Quatre points at   
Tara. *She reminds me of someone else.* Quatre thinks looking at Tara and then   
Duo.  
  
Duo just shakes his head. " Ok, where the food?" he asks. All the girls point   
to the next room. Duo follows their fingers like a bee to honey.  
  
Tara pulls on Heero's arm to get him to sits next to her, but he will not have   
any part in her flirtation. He follows Duo into the dinning room.  
  
Wufei walks over to Jillian. "How do you feeling after that headaches?" he   
asks her. Everyone who knows Wufei gasp with shock. They couldn't believe   
that he showed concern for the weakest girl in the room.  
  
"I'm fine." she answers. Once he knows how she is feeling Wufei walks into   
the dinning room. Duo is sitting at the table with more food then he could   
possible eat. Heero just leans against the wall sipping orange juice.   
  
"Came in here to get away from the silly weak girl?" Wufei ask Heero.   
  
Heero just nod. *She's worse then Relena was.* Heero thinks.  
  
Wufei goes into the kitchen to get some food. The other two doors to the   
dinning room open. Trowa enter though the door at the left of Heero, which   
leads to the main hall and thought the door to Heero's right enter Louren.   
She is coming from the room that the boys had just been in. Trowa and Louren  
take one look at each other and turn around to leave. They nearly run into the   
people behind them.  
  
"You're about to run into me." Lynn warns Trowa. The warning is not needed.   
He says nothing to her and turn his body so that he slide by her without   
touching her.   
  
Louren's exits is not so graceful. Quatre and Catherine have to move aside for   
her to walk in between them.  
  
"What was that about?" asks Quatre he saw Trowa exits thought the other door.  
  
"I don't know." answers Duo. "They took one look at each other and left." Duo  
takes a big gulp of orange juice.   
  
Quatre and Catherine exchange a look and both smile.  
  
"What are you two up to?" asks Heero.  
  
"Nothing." says Catherine. Everyone left in the main room enter and sit down   
to eat breakfast. Wufei walks into the room in time to hear Catherine say "We   
up to nothing Heero."  
  
Heero and Wufei don't believe Catherine for a second. Both wonder who will be   
the victim of Quatre's and Catherine's scanning.  
  
An hour later Quatre and Catherine are walking in the gardens. Catherine starts   
singing "Matchmaker, Matchmaker"  
  
Quatre laugh at Catherine song. "You want to play matchmaker?" he asks her.  
  
"Why yes. How did you guess?" she answers.  
  
They give each other knowing looks. "Trowa and Louren" They say at the same  
time.  
  
"Who else?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Wufei and Jillian" she answers.  
  
He looks at her. "Dig your own grave." he says  
  
"You heard how he asked if she was fine" She grabs his hand and starts   
swinging their hands.  
  
"That was a very Rare moment." says Quatre.  
  
She looks at him "Heero and Tara."  
  
He drops her hand and turns his back on her "I'm not blocking the bullet." he   
says over his shoulder.  
  
"Quatre!" she runs after him.  
  
"What about Duo? He is the only one you have not mention" Quatre asks once  
she turns him back around.  
  
"Duo?" she asks "He don't need any help talking" She smiles. "to girls."  
  
  
  
~~~~~Author's note~~~~~~  
Please Review! Tell me what you think? Should I keep writing? What do you   
like or dislike? Please Review!!!!!  
~Chibi-destiny  
Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com  
  



	5. Lynn's computer

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything to do with it.  
Please don't sue me. You won't get much.  
  
meanings: "talking", *thinking*  
  
The Cats  
  
By Chibi-destiny (chibi_destiny@yahoo.com)  
  
Part 5: Lynn's computer  
  
  
The white cat run in thought the door and rubs against the black shoes of her master. A  
shadow follows the cat into the room. "You wanted to see me?" it asks in a male voice.  
  
Black gloves reach down to pick up the cat. "Yes, you might want to go check on your  
girlfriend. She seem to be eyeing someone else."  
"Nani? I mean Yes, Sir." the shadow walks out of the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lynn rushes into Tara's room. "Have you seen...?" She stop dead in her tracks at the  
sight of Herro. *What is he doing here* she thinks. They are both at the desk but only  
Tara is looking at her. Heero's sitting at the desk his back turn toward her. Tara's  
standing over his shoulder. Lynn can hear the fast clicking of the computer keys. She  
leans a little to her right so that she can see the lap top computer. *His lap top is black, I  
saw him typing on it earlier. It not gray. Wait a minute* she thinks. She hurry over to  
them and push the screen down. "This is my lap top. How did....?" She looks over  
Heero's head right at Tara. "You stole it out of my room and gave it to him." She moves  
so that Herro is not between them anymore.   
  
Tara take a step back. "He wanted to look at it for some reason." Tara says.  
  
"And you just gave it to him without a second thought?" asks Lynn anger showing in her  
voice.  
  
Tara shrugs "I didn't see any harm in it."  
  
"Harm?! Harm?!" Lynn pull out a gun from behind her and point it right at Tara "Think  
again."  
  
"Where...?" Tara says "You you not suppose to to have that that anymore. You said you  
got rid of it."  
  
"I'd lied." Lynn says the anger no longer in her voice. She fires the gun. The window  
behind Tara cracked.  
  
Tara jumps and ducks. "Does Louren know you have that?" Tara asks.   
  
"Yes" Lynn answers in monotone.  
  
"I hate it when you voice get like that." says Tara.  
  
Abel, Louren, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei come running with their guns out and  
really.  
  
*It is only whose weak girls. They can kill each other for all I care* Wufei thinks and  
walks back out of the room. Trowa and Quatre follow right behind him.  
  
"What is going on?" asks Duo.  
  
Abel and Louren looks from Lynn to Tara.   
  
"What did you do?" Louren asks Tara.  
  
"She stole and gave my computer to Herro." Lynn answer for Tara still speaking in  
monotone.  
  
"Tara do you have a death wish?" asks Louren "You know that computer is Lynn's baby  
and you don't mess with another woman's baby!"  
  
Everyone left in the room watch as Lynn point the gun right at Tara's forehead.  
  
"Tara, you have a visitor." say Abel.  
  
"Really?" Tara says showing excitement.   
  
"Yes, it's a long waited visitor." Abel says.  
  
"Tara." says Lynn  
  
Tara look at Lynn. "I got to go, Lynn. We talk about this later." Tara says.  
  
"Tara, Ja ne." says Lynn and shot the gun again.   
  
Tara had started running for the door before Lynn shot. The bullet hit the window where  
Tara's head had been.  
  
"You're paying for that window, Lynn" Says Abel as she looks at Lynn. "Oh and give me  
that gun"  
  
"No" say Lynn and put it back behind her back.  
  
"Nice gun." say Heero. He walks out the door. Duo, Abel, and Louren follow him out  
the door.  
  
  
Lynn grabs her computer. *No one better ever touches my computer again!* She walks  
down the hall to her room. *I hope he didn't get very far into my computer system. Of  
course I'd made it very hard, almost impossible for anyone to break the code to get in  
with out passwords. I can see how far he got since I made a program for that to.* She  
run her program. She watches the computer screen with a look of disbelief growing on  
her face.   
  
*He almost got in. One more password to break and he would have gotten in! Oh father  
would not have been very happy. I am impressed. Heero Yuy is a better hacker then me.   
The perfect soldier that what Relena and the others called him. It fits him perfectly.*   
Noticing that her heart rate is up after the insane moment in Tara's room and finding her  
computer hatched into she decide *It time for some fun. Hmmm since Tara went though  
my things I think I'll return the favor.*   
  
The others walk to the main room to find Tara. They hears her scream "Mareo!" once  
they are half way down the hall. Louren looks over at Abel "So her boyfriend finally show  
up?" she asks her leader. Abel nods with a small smile.  
  
If anyone is still reading this could you a least say hi in the review box. I'm  
wondering if anyone still reading this. Please review!!! Thank you for your time.  
Chibi-destiny  
Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com  
  



End file.
